Lightning 11
The Lightning 11 (ライトニング11, Raitoningu 11) is a ship registered in West Kilia Sailing 05, which targetted the Odette II during a practice cruise. Design Exterior The Lightning 11's hull has a box-like shape with a slightly curved roof and more strongly curved underside. A long pole with a small probe at the end, extends from the front of the lower hull with part of the upper hull overhanging it. On top of the hull is a tower, similar to a conning tower, with a dish attached to the top and fins slightly lower down at the rear. The Lightning 11 has two large coned engines attached either side of the rear of the ship. There is also at least one smaller engine at the lower stern. On the underside of the ship is an antenna mast with several panels and a viewing point for gunners . Colour Scheme The Lightning 11 is primarily painted yellow/gold with a grey antenna mast and black frontal probe with a black and white striped end. The engine cones are teal-coloured. Technology & Combat Characteristics The ship possesses at least one beam cannon with a viewing port which was used to attack the Odette II when their computers were down. It also displayed electronic warfare capacity however it apparently didn't have particularly strong system defences . History Recruitment Arc During the Yacht Club's inspection of the Odette II, the Lightning 11, which had docked at the Sea of the Morning Star Relay Station four day earlier, made an attempt to hack into the ship's systems. Marika Kato and Chiaki Kurihara were on duty at the time and noticed interference on the communications line. Realising that the signal was coming from a short-range antenna inside the relay station, they tracked down the source to the Lightning 11 in Port 117, which had its antenna unfolded Sailing 02. Marika decided to activate the Odette II's security system to perform a counter-attack, however it caused the dock's power breakers to trip, cutting power to the ship. The Lightning 11 then fled the relay station Sailing 03. During the Odette II's practice cruise, the Lightning 11 interrupted transmissions between the Odette II and the relay station regularly, collecting data as they did so. This was noticed by Marika and Chiaki who were again on duty in the control room. Suspecting the Lightning 11, Marika performed an omni-directional high-frequency radar scan, which picked up the Alcyon, a ship which had been sunk 120 years ago. It was later discovered that this 'ghost ship' was actually a small drone which was being used to produce a fake radar signature and disguise the Lightning 11. This drone was also intended as an antenna for their electronic warfare (which ended up being used against them) Sailing 04. When the Odette II was at its closest to the Sand of the Red Star, the Lightning 11 began jamming the Odette II and started hacking the ship's systems. However, unaware to them, the Yacht Club had taken precautions, creating a dummy system as a decoy, and were pretending to act as though they had been caught unaware to lure them into revealing themselves . Believing the Odette II to be under their control, the Lightning 11 emerged from behind the Sand of the Red Star and sent a message to the Odette II to surrender. However once Jenny sent them a reply ("Fools", bakame), the Odette II began a counterattack, hacking into their systems. The Lightning 11 tried to thwart the electronic attack but their systems were quickly taken over and their primary engines shut down. Before the Odette II could get complete control, the Lightning 11 cut the power to its main computers . The Lightning 11 then began firing on the Odette II using its beam cannon. With their computers out, they were using optical targetting systems, adjusting after each shot. However Marika rotated the Odette II's solar sails towards the Lightning 11 and set the permeability of the sails to reflect all of the sunlight and focus it at the Lightning 11, blinding the gunners . Before the Lightning 11 could make any further moves, the Bentenmaru, the Barbaroosa and several Stellar Military ships arrived to assist the Odette II. The two pirate ships then opened fire on the Lightning 11 . References Category:Ships